The Anniversary Waltz
by talesmith
Summary: As fate would have it Phryne and Jack celebrate their 10th Anniversary


**The Anniversary Waltz**

_For the Honorable Phryne Fisher the only thing better than pondering while floating in the sea is reminiscing as one walks along the foreshore..._

And Phryne is doing just that as she softly sings...

_"Are the stars out tonight?...__I_ _don't_ _know if it's cloudy or bright...__I only have_ ey_e_s _for you, dear...__The moon may be high...__But I can't see a thing in the sky_..._I only have eyes for you_..._I don't know if we're in a garden_..._Or on a crowded avenue..__You are here and so am I_ ..._Maybe millions of people go by_..._But they all disappear from view_..._And I only have eyes for you_"

... while she lovingly thinks of her detective inspector, with that boyish lopsided grin, who still makes her knees go weak when he enters a room. Yes, Jack Robinson, the honorable man with the gentle heart who won her over, all those years ago...with his flawless integrity, infinite patience and unending love. A love, both passionate and tender, that deepens and sweetens with each new dawn. So emotional in scope that "_Rachmaninoff's 18th Variation from_ _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini_" might come to mind.

_Suddenly..._

Phryne's snatched from her musing, as a fat gloomy grey cloud envelops the glaring tiger's eye sun, and drops its cold wet payload, all over her little chunk of planet Earth... Sending her scurrying and now pondering about cubits and gopher-wood.

What a deluge...Phryne is soaked to the bare by the time she reaches the inviting front door to her beloved bijou home and is suddenly yanked into the safe haven of the foyer, before she even has time to reach for the ornate door handle.

Peeking out from under the fluffy white towel, that is being rapidly rubbed over her rain-soaked head, Phryne pleads "Please stop, old thing...You're making me dizzy. It's not like I've never gotten caught in the rain before."

"Right as rain Miss... It's not... But it's usually summer and not winter, when you can catch yourself a death." (And you're not getting any younger Miss, Dot sagely decides to leave unspoken)

"When will you ever stop worrying about me Dot?"

"Probably never Miss. Now, let's get you upstairs and out of these wet things, so that you can warm up by the fire"

All are aware of who is the boss, however, it is times like this that make Phryne feel like she is six. So, like a good little girl, she clambers up the steps after Dot, trying not to drip too much dratted rain water in her wake.

Dot now satisfied with Phryne, wearing warm nightgown and robe, seated by the fire, snugly tucked under a plush gold striped comforter, goes to fetch some hot oolong and ginger biscuits, for her adored Miss.

Totally stumped, the perplexed lady detective raises her face and hands to the heavens above mumbling... "What's the earth-shaker? I only got caught in the rain... Not a meteor shower for heaven's sake!"

_Like a little boomerang..._

Dot quickly reappears, juggling a silver tray, laden with all the fixings for the perfect, _avoid a cold,_ cuppa and the best ginger biscuits this side of Melbourne, which she places on a mahogany side table next to Phryne. Who is surprisingly still seated by the cozy amber fire.

Dot, playing mother, pours a steaming cup of oolong and quickly embellishes it with honey and fresh squeezed lemon, and carefully handing Phryne her favorite Royal Doulton tea-cup, instructs "Drink it down... Chop-chop."

_Poor Dot looks so damn serious Phryne decides to humor her and does exactly as told (One for the annals)_

While trying to not scald her protesting tongue and throat, she patiently suggests "Dot, Do sit and have some tea before you have a nervous breakdown. I promise you we will get through this without one little cough, sniffle or sneeze... Nor shall I shrink from my usual 5,2."

_Quietly standing in the hallway..._

Jack tamps down wanting to laugh so badly as he watches Dot hover over Phryne, like a mother hen, gently bossing her all about... While Phryne skillfully hides behind her _I AM_ _PAYING ATTENTION_ face and not hearing one iota of her companions well-meant discourse.

So, making a little throat clearing noise, that he picked up from Mr. Butler, Jack enters the room cheerfully acknowledging the two women, while being drawn, by a strong magnetic force, to come stand beside his beloved Phryne.

Now in a better mood... Dot exchanges pleasantries with Jack, fixes him a perfect cuppa too and makes sure her Miss is all set, before pleading her rendition of "Things to do and places to go" and vanishes from the room so rapidly that Mr. Butler himself would be impressed.

_Suddenly alone..._

Jack folds himself over the chaise lounge and gently kisses Phryne, atop her shiny black cap, as she inquires "How on earth did you manage to not get ambushed at the front door, have a towel thrown over your head and rubbed like some genies lamp, banished to your room and stuffed into your pajamas and robe faster than lightning can flash?"

"Easy as pie, my pretty. Unlike my darling wife, of ten years, I prepare. Armed with hat, coat and brolly kept me dry. Besides, good old Hugh dropped me off in front of the house and I dashed to the front door, before collecting too many drops. As we speak, Dot is probably next door ambushing Hugh, at their threshold, lovingly putting him through her motherly paces. Which, I suspect the lad loves dearly and can't get enough of."

"I'm so impressed with you, for allowing Dot to hover, as I Know how much you dislike being fussed over, love."

"And, I'm impressed with you, managing to avoid being ambushed, darling. Now, how would my handsome husband, of ten years, like to hop into bed with me and see if we can impress each other some more? We have an hour or so before we need to get ready for our anniversary party, sweetheart."

The proposal has barely been uttered when a three-piece suit, nightie and robe go catapulting into orbit... And, Phryne and Jack launch themselves into their green silk clad bed, in search of new horizons and melodic rhapsodies.

_Bathed,_ scented, _combed, brushed_, _dressed to the nines and highly invigorated, after feeling the earth move, during their little tumble among green sheets..._

The deeply in love pair share one last abysmal kiss before leaving for their 10th anniversary party.

This year their special day is a black tie event, hosted by Aunt Prudence at Solstice Manor, her sprawling estate, in the St. Kilda hills.

Phryne and Jack were shooting for something a little more low-key. But, as long as family and friends can share in their celebration, they are willing to fly to the moon or over the rainbow, as long as they can all be together.

So, Jack carefully tucks Phryne into his Jaguar Roadster, lovingly scoots in beside her and off they go. All aglow.

_Meanwhile at Solstice Manor..._

Aunt Prudence is busy collecting and marching beloved friends and family into the great room while Mr. Butler sees to the ever popular orchestra setting up in the immense ballroom. The pianist also needs to make some tuning adjustments to Mrs. Stanley's baby grand as the piano had been moved from the music room to the ballroom earlier that day.

Mrs. Stanley has grown so fond of her niece and her husband that she has spared no cost in making sure Phryne and Jack have an astronomical night. Catered buffet, five-tier cake in sun, moon and stars motif with a rainbow of ten colored slender tapers on top, an open bar, dancing along to all their favorite songs, provided by a stellar orchestra... Culminating with a fireworks show at midnight, that will challenge the great luminaries in the sky.

Even the weather is cooperating. The rain has stopped and the clouds have dissipated, leaving a perfect night for moon, stars and pyrotechnics.

_Speaking of luminaries..._

The brilliant and quick-witted couple light up the enormous space of the great room as they make their much awaited entrance.

Phryne is absolutely stunning in her sequined black silk taffeta ball gown, white opera length-gloves, diamond necklace and matching drop earrings... topped off with a white gold chain headpiece, accented with diamonds and rubies.

Jack is the epitome of debonair in his black tuxedo, crisp white shirt with black onyx studs and matching cuff links and a winter white waistcoat, adorned with an antique gold watch chain and moonstone fob... finished off to perfection with a white calla boutonniere, that Phryne lovingly added, after she had tied his black silk bow tie and smoothed his wide satin edged lapels.

_The night is getting even brighter for..._

Everybody in the room can't help but notice when these two look into each others eyes they create an aura that glows so brightly that it outshines all else in the Universe.

Phryne whispers "_Love you_" and Jack softly replies "_Love you more_" their signature saying... While he lovingly takes hold of her hand with his and they gracefully move on to greet family and friends.

After much well wishing, words of wisdom and laughter the loving pair officially open the festivities by dancing to_ You're My Everything (Underneath the Sun)..._Warmly encouraging others to join in, as they waltz and spin around the romantically lighted ballroom.

_Signs of Cupid again..._

Mac employed a mix of perfectly placed electrical fixtures and countless candles, in the vast ball room, to create this cosmic effect, for her favorite twosome.

Many years ago she helped them hear the love laced tunes of Eros and they have waltzed through life ever since.

The good doctor realizes that she is one of destinies pawns but still feels responsible for this perfect match... Even though, long ago and far away, the Fates had decided this pair would eventually tangle for eternity.

So for Phryne and Jack their waltz through time and space will never end... For during their first embrace Fate paused... While Eros fine tuned this destined pairs hearts to beat as one... In ¾ time ad infinitum.

_Always a gentleman..._

Jack waltzes a beaded and bejeweled Aunt Prudence around the spacious ballroom, to _Somewhere Over the Rainbow,_ as he watches Phryne twirl and glitter around the magically illuminated space. He likens his Phryne to Aphrodite, sprinkled in star-dust, as she dances with Bert, who's looking rather smart, in his much dreaded evening attire, too.

Along with the many couples in attendance, Dot and Hugh and Cec and Alice also whirl by, all decked out in their finest and obviously very much in love too.

_The highly skilled musicians show off their talent as..._

The orchestra goes on to play favorites like _Blue Moon, __Moonglow_, _Red Sails in the_ _Sunse_t, _Stardust, Deep Purple_, _Mood Indigo, __In the Mood, __What A Little Moonlight_ _Can Do_, _Night and Day,_ _If I Didn't Care_, _Embraceable You, __My Prayer, __All of Me, __With A Song In My Heart, __I'm In The Mood For Love, Moonlight Serenade_ and of course dozens of requests...As Phryne, Jack and guests revel in dancing the night away... In between feasting from a delectable buffet of assorted meats, fish, fowl, cheeses and salads... And definitely enjoying imbibing copious flutes of bubbly chilled champagne.

_Much later the mischievous threesome..._

Jane, dressed in a cornflower blue velvet gown, towing a tuxedo clad Arthur and Mac, snake through the ballroom leading a laughing group of friends and family in a conga line, stepping to "_Cielito Lindo_" the _Xavier Cugat_ rendition.

Apace, a very young at heart Phryne and Jack, not missing a beat, delightedly join the line, as the evening is fast approaching pumpkin time.

As midnight resounds throughout the room, announced by grandfather clock, the evening surprisingly continues with the unexpected fireworks show... Leaving the merry makers all agape, at the brightly colored spectacle, lighting up the inky night sky, competing with all the sparkling constellations and managing to upstage Ara, who is particularly bright this night.

_As the fireworks fizzle out officially ending the gala evening..._

Aunt Prudence realizing tomorrow being Saturday, when all can sleep in, approaches the musicians with a rather quick but well thought out change of plans... which they all happily agree to.

_Grinning from ear to ear, the band leader excitedly announces to the motley upbeat group..._

There will be an extra set of special request songs to bring the evening to a close. So grab yourself a dance partner while I get these music makers shifted into high gear.

Firstly the band plays, the always popular, _Waltzing Matilda_ and everybody dances to this beloved tune…..Jack, Phryne, friends, family and all the staff.

Even Mr. Butler dances as Mrs. Stanley, well fortified by a bit of the bubbly, drags him out to the ball room floor, where they waltz and toddle around the room, while singing at the top of their lungs, as they join in with the many out of tune but extremely happy voices.

_Just before the last song of the evening..._

The orchestra leader petitions the partiers to stand back and make space on the dance floor...And, adagietto con amore, the strings, brass, woodwinds, percussion and baby grand begin playing _I Can't_ _Give You Anything But Love Baby... _Prompting Jack to tenderly swoop Phryne into his arms and _slowly_ waltz his darling lady detective around the ball room floor.

Lovingly gazing into her beautiful cerulean eyes, twinkling brighter than any star in the sky, after ten heavenly years, he still can't believe that she chose him, above all other men.

Men who could give her the world on a string, a strand of perfect pearls, titles and riches far beyond his means... Yet, she chose him...Jack Robinson, the man who could only give her all of his love in the offering.

* * *

**_Authors note:_** _The Anniversary Waltz initially began as a sequel to The Doctor's In Let The Odyssey Begin but I decided to let it stand alone_ instead.

MUSICAL DIRECTION:

adagietto:_ rather slow (but faster than adagio) _

_con amore: with love ( lovingly and tenderly)_


End file.
